


Tempers

by fightingarrival



Category: Basketball RPF, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingarrival/pseuds/fightingarrival
Summary: There was a time when Kevin was known for his even temper.





	Tempers

**Author's Note:**

> So, I accidentally wrote [comment fic on twitter](https://twitter.com/fightingarrival/status/949109614305513472) this one time?

There was a time when Kevin was known for his even temper, his control over his emotions. When Kevin leaves the temple, that time is past. His fear, his pride, his selfish desires, everything he was supposed to have risen above are all on display.

This is what they say. This is what he tells himself when he runs away. Head held high and eyes averted. Shamelessly filled with shame.

Russell, who has never been mistaken for even tempered, who has failed so many times and has picked himself up countless times more, who refuses to be shamed, can’t forgive him. He fell here, he’ll stand here. Head bowed and eyes unaverted, he stays.


End file.
